


My King

by Eve1978



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Loki, Inspired by Deleted scene from Thor the dark world, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short one shot was inspired by the deleted scene from Thor the dark world where we see Loki wearing Thor's cape and Mjolnir and Frigga walks in on him.</p><p>Insecure Loki always gets to me and I felt like he could use a little comfort and reassurance so in my version it's not his mother who walks in on him but Nala, his wife-to-be, and she wants to show him how much she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

She was sure she set foot into the wrong chambers at first when she found a tall figure wearing a long red cape by the side of the bed.

He had his back to her, his legs spread into a power stance and Mjolnir in his right hand, fingers clenched around it in a tight grip as he lifted it above his head. She was so taken aback that she kept her head down for a few seconds, not wanting to disturb where she was not invited but then she looked up.   
Much to her surprise his head was’t covered in long blond locks but in those long silky raven black ones she knew so well.

‘Loki?’

He jumped in surprise and within seconds the cape, armor and hammer were gone, leaving him in his deep green robe and black pants, barefoot and with a sudden look of shame on his pale face.

‘I gave you a free pass to my room but it is still polite to knock,’ his deep voice filled his room.

‘What were you doing?’

The little confused grin on her face made him turn away from her, clearly embarrassed by her walking in on this scene. ‘It’s nothing,’ he muttered,’ I was just…forget it.’

She took a few steps closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, ‘Are you alright?’

He turned around to look at her. Her long dark hair a contrast to her bright blue eyes, the smile on her red lips enough to lit up her entire face. The long light blue dress she was wearing accentuated every perfect curve. 

Her beauty struck him, even now after almost four months of being with her.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked again.

‘You know you will never be queen.’  
‘What?’

‘By marrying me, you will never sit on that thrown.’  
‘I don’t care about the throne,’ her disbelief came out as laughter and it only made Loki even more insistent.

‘You should,’ he continued,’ you should just marry my brother like my father had planned for you.’  
‘Your father is not the boss of me.’  
‘He is the king, he is the boss of everyone,’ the little smirk on his face made her shake her head.

‘Is this what you are worried about? That I have picked the wrong brother?’ she wanted to put her arms around his neck but he grabbed her wrists to stop her and looked into her eyes.

‘It would be the better choice for you,’ he spoke softly but firmly,’ I wouldn’t dismiss it so easily.’  
‘But it wouldn’t make me happy.’  
‘Are you saying my brother is not a good catch?’

‘I’m sure he is,’ she laughed and she freed her hands from his grip and stepped back,’ but he is not the one I want, Loki.’

He stayed quiet and just stared out in front of him, he was lost in thought again, sometimes he would just disappear and she had no idea where his mind went.

‘What can I do to convince you of that?’ she sighed but she knew he was no longer listening to her,’ what can I do to show you it’s you that I love?’

She left his room quietly, during the past months she had come to learn it was better to leave him alone in those moments.  
He was getting more and more nervous as their wedding day approached and she knew it had nothing to do with cold feet. He loved her, of that she was sure, the problem was he didn’t believe he was good enough for her. 

The problem was he believed the throne meant as much to her as it did to him.

***

He opened the door to his room late that night, he had been looking for Nala for the past three hours but she was nowhere to be found. His heart was clouded by fear at the thought of having chased her away. She always left him alone in his moods but maybe it was getting too much for her, maybe she didn’t want to be around this, him, for the rest of her life. 

How could he blame her?

She hadn’t been his to begin with, but ever since the first day Nala said foot into the palace he had been unable to put her out of his mind. She was meant for Thor, but everyone at the table that night was witness to the blossoming love between her and Loki and how they only had eyes for each other.  
Even Thor who happily stepped aside and told Odin he wasn’t convinced him and Nala were a good fit and she might be better off with Loki, which Odin hesitantly agreed to.

Except Loki wasn’t entirely convinced she would indeed be better off with him, she deserved better, the absolute best, a king, which he clearly was not.

He was stopped in his tracks when he entered his room and was met by soft candle light. 

She stood in the corner of his room, her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder, he couldn’t make it out in the dim light but he noticed she was covered in green. It was only when he stepped closer to her that he noticed she was wearing a big green cape that spread out across the floor around her.

‘What are you…?’  
He ate his words when she slowly took off the cape, revealing she was completely naked underneath. She folded the cape in her hands and reached it out in front of her to give it to him.  
 He stayed quiet for a while while his eyes took in every inch of her body to finally rest on her face.  
‘What is this?’ he then asked. 

‘This is for you,’ she spoke softly,’ I thought you needed one in your color.’

He stayed quiet, his eyes were now fixated on the green piece of cloth in his hands.   
‘You don’t need to pretend to be someone else, Loki,’ she then said,’ not with me.’

She gently put her hand on his chest,’ I am making the right choice, there is no doubt in my mind, not a single one. I want to be yours and only yours.’

He lifted his gaze from the cape in his hands to look into her eyes.  
‘Are you sure?’ his voice was barely a whisper and when she noticed his teary eyes her heart sank.

She leaned her forehead against his and put her arm around his neck, letting her fingers sink into his hair. He let out a deep sigh and put his arm around her waist to hold her close, trailing a path across her back with his fingers.  
She shivered at his touch and felt her heart melt for him again.

‘Yes,’ she whispered.  
 ‘Even if I’ll never be king?’

She stared into his eyes,’ but you already are, you’re my king, the only one I need.’

 She brought her face closer to his and started kissing his neck slowly, he leaned his head back and let out a deep breath, his hands sinking deeper into the skin of her waist. She licked her way up to his ear and whispered,’ now let me show you how much I worship you.’

She kneeled down in front of him, slowly untied his pants and pulled them down to the floor to reveal his semi hard erection. But when she gently put her fingers over his shaft his hand gripped hers and he pulled her back up. It wasn’t a firm grip but a gentle one this time and she was met with a loving look in his eyes while he spoke softly,’ You don’t kneel for me, ever.’

Before she could protest his lips were on hers in an intense kiss and his body led hers towards he bed where she fell down. A smile on her lips as she watched him get rid of the last of his clothes and an eager smile was spread across his beautiful face.

She could stare at his body all day long, that pale naked chest, those long legs and arms and delicate hands, not to mention that perfect rock hard thing between his legs.   He truly was a king in every sense of the word, there were no men like him out there, she would have done anything to make him see that.

She watched him grab the green cape from the side of the bed.   
‘What are you doing?’ she asked, shaking her head in a smile when he put it on and slowly crawled over to her. The sight of his body hovering over hers wearing nothing but the cape made her shiver.  
 She giggled and grabbed the sides of his cape to pull him between her legs but her laughter faded when she heard him breathe heavy against her ear. His erection was pushing up against her inner thigh.  
‘I need you,’ he moaned and his lips were on her breasts, taking her breath away and sucking gently until she was breathing heavily with him.

‘I need you too,’ her hand found his erection and slowly guided him inside her warmth. She closed her eyes when he buried himself deeper inside her. Their bodies entangled and their mouths searching for each other. 

For a while he didn’t move but just stayed inside her while his mouth devoured hers, the rhythm of his tongue against hers made her buck her hips towards him. She needed to feel him move, she was desperate for it and she tried to encourage him by softly moaning into his kisses.  The moan from her lips was loud and long when he finally moved his hips to slowly pull out again, only to dive deep inside her wetness again and again.

She held his body close to hers and kept still to let him set the pace, his thrusts were slow and long at first but they quickly grew in speed and intensity.   
‘Look at me,’ he moaned and he leaned his forehead against hers,’ let me look at my queen.’ 

She was fighting to keep her eyes open, pleasure overtaking her entire body when his thrusts lost all control. She could feel her orgasm near and when his skilled fingers started circling her most sensitive spot she exploded, clenching around him until all she could hear was him moaning her name into her ear and she felt him let go. He came with a cry of pleasure and a hard bite into the flesh of her shoulder.

They held each other afterwards, arms and legs still entangled when he softly slid out of her and he rolled to his side of the bed, struggling to keep his cape in place which resulted in her giggling again.  
‘My king is a little clumsy,’ she laughed.

  ‘Shut up,’ the grin on his face warmed her heart. There was nothing left of the troubled, sad look she had found there that morning. She knew it may be temporary but she would enjoy it all the more.

 He laid down beside her on the bed, the green of the cape spread out underneath him and his white naked body, covered in sweat, on top of it.  She closed her eyes when his hand reached for hers and he whispered her name.

‘I love you,’ she whispered back and she opened her eyes to look at him,’ and I will tell you and show you every single day until you believe me.’  
He squeezed her hand and smiled, it was a soft relaxed smile, one she wasn’t used to seeing on him often.

‘I believe you,’ he then whispered.


End file.
